Talk:Tempered Sword
You'd simply have to use the spin attack anyway. Only the golden one can damage him without a spin attack in the SNES version. 14:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Not the Master Sword I have to ask this, even though I feel like I'm about to incur fanatical wrath. Is there any evidence from official sources, that suggests that this Tempered Sword is in fact the master sword, and not the original Fighter's Sword? To me it would make a lot more sense that the fighter's sword is upgraded rather than the Master Sword which is in essence already at it's peak. It strikes me as odd that when you put the Master Sword back to rest, it's actually the Master Sword again, despite the fact that tempering the sword is not an optional upgrade. Knowing that the Tempering will have to be done at some point at least the tempered sword would be put back. Unless the Tempered Sword isn't the Master Sword. 08:42, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :The artwork of the tempered sword is more similar to the Master Sword than the Fighter's Sword (though it still looked quite different). Another point of fact is that the Tempered Sword can fire Sword Beams while the Fighter's Sword cannot. Additionally the three medallions require the Master Sword to be used and cannot be used when Link has no sword (he can't obtain then when he only has the Fighter's Sword but the implication is that they are a power of the Master Sword). And lastly that implies the smiths created a sword stronger than the blade of evil's bane in an afternoon (then again Ocarina of Time implies a wooden stick is of equal power). Oni Link 11:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :: You have to take into consideration the myths and legends that are sourced when coming up with these games. I would be lead to believe that the Smith Brothers are based on the Norse Mythology of Brokkr and Eitri, dwarven brothers, who forged Mjolnir, after Loki made a bet that they can't make a weapon more powerful than the currently most powerful weapon in Asgard, Gungnir, the Spear of Odin. There are many other similarities in the game, like the Light and Dark Worlds full of elf like beings, similar to Alfheim and Svartalfheim, The Magic Hammer like Mjolnir, The magic gauntlets that allow Link to lift heavy objects are similar to Járngreipr that allows Thor to handle the Mjolnir. I could go on, but I think you get the idea. This makes me think that it's more than likely that the Tempered Sword is the Fighters Sword that's been made extremely powerful by Dwarven magic. After all, I would think that if someone tampered with the Master Sword, it might disrupt the original magicks. ::Also, just because he's using the Tempered (Fighter's) Sword, it doesn't mean that he couldn't also carry the Master Sword, for when he needs it, to summon the medallions. Again, even when he's using the Tempered and Gold Swords, he still holds up the Master Sword to summon the medallions. ::Personally I wouldn't consider the artwork as evidence, none of the swords look particularly alike, and even so, there's no reason why the dwarves couldn't have completely remade the hilt. When tempering a sword the hilt has to be removed, and so making a new one would be a better idea than trying alter the old. 08:31, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :::But he can't even use the medallions when his sword is being tempered. That would imply he left the Master Sword there for no explained reason. On top of the fact that he has no sword in gameplay at that time. The implication that he discarded the Fighter's Sword after obtaining the Master Sword seems a lot higher than the implication that he carried around two swords and decided to give both to the smiths when they were only working on one of them leaving himself without his primary weapon. Oni Link 13:45, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::That is a good point. I think we can all just agree though that there are a few... inconsistencies.... :P 10:43, June 21, 2013 (UTC)